mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy
Jimmy is the protagonist of The Betrayal of Jimmy and Jimmy's Vendetta. History Background Jimmy is a contract killer and enforcer who will accept any job for money. From trashing cars to shooting up buildings he does it all. Jimmy is a bald, clean shaven man who appears to be in his late 40's or early 50's. The Betrayal of Jimmy Jimmy was hired by the Don of the Gravina crime family Big Sal Gravina along with his old friend Tam Brodie to do various tasks for them, he then gained contact from both Sal and Brodie's boss Judge Hillwood. In the end of Betrayal, Jimmy is told to steal a Berkley Kingfisher. Once he gets there the police show up. The car contains drugs and it is not clear if it was the police or his employer who set him up. He is then sentenced to 15 years in prison. He escapes prison, as seen in the Jimmy's Vendetta trailer. Jimmy's Vendetta In Jimmy's Vendetta Jimmy breaks out of jail in a prison riot that he took advantage of after being freed by his contact within prison. He manage to escape through the sewer lines and took residence in Oyster Bay, then he starts to take his revenge on the people who set him up in Betrayal by killing all of their associates and destroying their fronts and businesses also Jimmy does some car theft on the side to make some money. Eventually Jimmy kills the men who set him up, Sal Gravina and Tam Brodie, however Judge Hillwood was the only one still standing, Jimmy eventually assaulted Hillwood's fortified mansion, he kills Hillwood and sets the mansion on fire. Vehicles Owned by Jimmy *Walker Rocket *Shubert Frigate *Shubert Beverly *Berkley Kingfisher *Ascot Bailey Trivia *The Betrayal of Jimmy is only officially available via the PlayStation Network as of yet, people with Homebrewed/Jtagged Xbox 360's will be able to play the unreleased Xbox version of the DLC. *He bears a striking resemblance to actors Bruce Willis and Ed Harris, including his bald hair and masculine physique despite his old age. Mostly, he is based on Jimmy the Tulip from the film, The Whole Nine Yards. *Jimmy might have some similarities to Grand Theft Auto protagonist Tommy Vercetti, as Jimmy was set up by his own employers similar to Tommy being set up by his own Don Sonny Forelli, they were both sentenced to 15 years in prison, the difference was that Jimmy escaped while Tommy served his time. Another similarity between the two is that the both of them are contract killers and by the end of the game they both killed the ones who set them up, Jimmy killing Judge Hillwood and Tommy killing Sonny Forelli. *Jimmy has the same prison number as Vito in Time Well Spent (19790) *Jimmy is currently the oldest playable character in the Mafia series. *Harry seems to know Jimmy as he lets Jimmy in his armoury after Jimmy confirms it is him. *He seems to know a lot about cars and he enjoys working with them. *Jimmy has similar traits to Hitman's Agent 47. *His license plate on his Walker Rocket is Jimmy3. *He owns a indigo Walker Rocket and Shubert Frigate. *His trademark outfit is a black casual suit with blue/black tie and dark blue/black shirt. Notable murders committed by Jimmy Empire Bay Triad *Mr. Fu Bombers *Elroy Tussle *Duke Tussle *Daniel *Charon Gravina crime family *Pepe Gambino *Ettore *Federico *Sal Gravina *Three Unknown Caporegimes Irish Gang *Tam Brodie *Sean Brodie *Bill Brodie *James Brodie Independant *Judge Hillwood Gallery File:Mafia2_2010-10-15_19-45-09-34.jpg File:Mafia2_2010-10-15_19-45-15-51.jpg File:Jimmicarcel.png|Jimmy in Prison (no sunglasses) Mafia2 2010-10-15 19-45-26-43.jpg Mafia2 2010-10-15 19-44-56-25.jpg File:Explosion.jpg File:Jimmymugshot.png File:Jimigafas.png mafia2 2010-11-20 00-28-50-00.png|Jimmy Drink A Beer 1Jimme.png mafia2 2010-12-04 22-14-20-81.png mafia2 2010-12-05 16-09-23-19.png mafia2 2010-12-05 16-10-17-79.png mafia2 2010-12-05 16-10-33-34.png Category:Mafia II characters Category:Jimmy's Vendetta Category:Betrayal of Jimmy Category:Protagonists Category:Enforcer